Dark Angel
by Bradknight
Summary: You never know what you have till its gone. These words hold true. Join Ryan Roland Crest as he tries to hold to a promise while on a quest for vengeance as he battles his own demons and the very real ones of the Commonwealth. This is a retelling of the events of Fallout 4 as I felt it should have been. With plans for original content such as the Sole Survivors past and more.
1. End of the World part one

Chapter One: End of the world part one

A man once said to me you never really realize you're happy till that happiness is gone. He was right about that. I didn't realize how truly happy I really was until my life changed in moments. The happiness gone before my eyes, replaced by fear and pain. My name is Ryan Roland Crest and my story begins on a cool October morning in the year 2077 mere hours before the end of the world.

"Good morning Sir! It's 8 am, time to start the day."

"Uhhhhhh, go away Codsworth, just give me five more minutes." Ryan grumbled groggily, silently cursing himself for telling Codsworth his robotic butler to wake him so early on a Saturday.

"Afraid not Sir, you made it very clear to me that you wished for me to wake you at 8 am sharp and not to let up until you were awake." Codsworth said energetically while pulling the bedrooms curtains open letting in a very bright morning sunlight into the room. Ryan immediately pulled his pillow over his head trying to shield himself from the light. He was going to complain about it but he was beaten to the punch by the beds other occupant, his wife Nora.

"Codsworth! Come on, it's too bright." Nora half yelled tiredly.

"Yes it is Mum, bright and early" Codsworth replied jokingly.

"Uhhhhh fine I'm up, just no more puns. Please!" Ryan replied. Ever since they had gotten Codsworth they had had a number of laughs and a number facepalming moment this was one of the latter category.

"Of course Sir, I shall go and prepare breakfast."

"Coffee!" Nora yelled from under her own pillow as Codsworth left the room to prepare their morning meal.

"Of course Mum." Codsworth yelled back from the kitchen. Ryan grunted as he rose from bed stretching his stiff muscles, his joints popping as he did. Military life, while it had been great for his body it had also had taken its toll. Multiple scars adorned his back and chest from gunshot to stab wound and everything in between. Though even with his numerous injuries he was still in his prime only 32 years old 6 foot 5 inches tall. He still caught women's stares, though he only wanted ones stares.

"Morning Hun." He heard from behind him as he continued he morning routine. He glanced back toward the voice of his wife but couldn't contain a chuckle as he did. Her hair was everywhere.

"Morning, bed head. Sleep well?" He replied jokingly as he kissing her.

"Very, if your gonna do your morning run I'm going to steal the shower first." She said getting out of bed gracefully her night gown flowing around her thighs. She had always been graceful even in the morning which she hated as much as he did. Ryan couldn't help but stare, she was beautiful and she was his.

"Alright, be back in a few" Ryan always made his morning runs whether the weather agreed with him or not. Ever since he got discharged from the army he liked to stay in shape running he found to be his favorite way, made sense seeing as he had been apart of a special scout unit that relied on speed to stay alive behind enemy lines.

"Going for your run Sir?"

"Sure am Cods."

"Make sure you wear a sweater is a bit cold this morning Sir." Ryan smiled as he opened the coat closet near the front door. Codsworth always made sure he remembered.

"Thanks Cods, be back in a few." Ryan replied back as he walked out the door. He took off instantly to his left leading into the cul-de-sac they lived in. It was a beautiful community green lawns, well manicured foliage, and surrounded by forest that had changed to shades of golds and reds for autumn.

"Morning Ryan!" One of his neighbors yelled out to him as he passed.

"Morning Dalores." He replied he knew most of the people that lived here in Sanctuary Hills, it was a small community only a few miles outside of what had been Concord New Hampshire once upon a time. The government of The United States of America had deemed fit in the year 1969 to merge states into larger commonwealths, fifty states became thirteen commonwealths. And the flag also got a face lift returning to its original thirteen star design with an added larger star in the middle to signify the greater whole.

As Ryan rounded the bend of the cul-de-sac back towards home he couldn't help but let out a long sigh." _This is the life. Great house in a quiet neighborhood, married to the love of my life and a baby boy. I couldn't have hoped for more_." Ryan thought to himself as he ran past home toward The Old North Bridge that acted as Sanctuary Hills entrance over the Concord River.

New suburban communities were being built in the Minutemen Park area because of the areas beauty, though there were those that felt it an affront to the areas history. Despite that though Sanctuary Hills was the first suburban neighborhood built in the area but it more than likely wouldn't be the last. As Ryan reached the middle of bridge he stopped and leaned against the railing looking out across the river while catching his breath a bit. He did this part of his routine regularly it helped him clear his head for the day to come before he went home to meet it.

When Ryan got home the house smelt of breakfast, bacon and eggs with waffles today it seemed. It made Ryan's Stomach growl but he had to shower first.

"Smells great Cods. Coffee ready?"

"Of course Sir! Brewed to your specifications, here you are." Codsworth replied as he hovered over to Ryan with steaming coffee mug in hand.

"Thank you Codsworth. Nora done with the shower yet?" Ryan asked as he took a sip of his coffee immediately feeling bliss as the steaming drink met his tongue.

"Yes Sir, I believe shes feeding young Shaun at the moment, in his room."

Ryan set his coffee down on the kitchen table before heading down the hall to his sons room where Nora was rocking him gently in her arms while feeding him from a bottle her back turned to the door. Ryan put his arms around her from behind as he looked down lovingly at their nearly one year old son.

"How did I get so lucky to have you? He said kissing her on the cheek.

"You didn't, I knew exactly what I wanted the moment I saw you." She said flirting with him.

"That so?" Ryan replied with a smile on his face. He remembered the night he saw her at a military benefit ball that her and her friends had attended. He knew he was going to marry her the instant he did. She wore a navy blue dress that flowed down to her just below her knees. Her hair lightly curled and flowing gently to her shoulders she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was her who had asked him to dance and they spent the night dancing, it had been magical.

"Mmmhmmm, Now go shower you stink." She replied before looking back at Shaun.

"Yes Mam." Ryan washed the sweat from his body as ordered, the hot water soothing his muscles from their recent exercise. Steam billowed from the shower shrouding the room in a thin vapor as he washed. The shower was his favorite thing about the house having the best pressure he'd ever had the fortune to feel, it was blissful but like all good things it had to end.

"War, War never changes." Ryan said reciting the speech he was going to be giving this evening at a Veterans ball, oblivious to his wife coming up behind him as he wiped down the mirror with a towel.

"You're gonna knock them dead at the ball tonight Hun." She said resting her chin on his shoulder as she was leaned over the sink.

"You think?" He said taking his trimmer out to trim his beard that had gotten longer than he preferred. After his discharge he had stopped shaving completely preferring to have a trimmed beard. Mainly because he hated how young his face looked without it.

"I know you will. I'm gonna go eat breakfast, don't take to long. She said walking out into the hall.

Ryan admired his work in the mirror after he finished his trim. His steel colored eyes staring back at him in the mirror. He kept his hair short on top while nearly shaved on the sides, His beard neatly trimmed on his firm jaw. Like his body his face hadn't been spared in the war he had a few scars adorning it reminders of the fights he'd been in, though he'd made certain those that gave him the scars received worst from him. The most prominent ones, the ones he actually didn't mind having were a long scar down the left side of his head. If you looked straight at him it was hidden though if he turned to the right it was quite visible. It had been a gift from a Chinese Chimera tank that had gotten lucky, the blast had killed two of his squad and sent him flying a bit of shrapnel had caught him in mid air causing the horizontal scar. Pure luck had saved them from the tank in the end, most of them at least.

The next prominent scar was a small one above his right eye that took a bit of his eyebrow with it, a jagged ricochet round bounced off an APC he had been next to striking him in the face him narrowly missing the eye. Luckily the round had lost a lot of speed. The last was a burn on his right cheek it had faded quite a bit in the years since he received it but the scar always reminded of his first run in with a Chinese flame thrower, he'd been lucky the man next to him however not so much. The phantom smell of burning flesh still haunts him at times. All other scars were either on his body or to minor to notice.

" _So much death, all those men for what? Fucking pointless war._ Ryan thought to himself shaking the memories hes scars brought up before turning off the bathroom light and heading out into the kitchen.

Author's Note: Hey there this is my second story on this site so I'd like to ask you the reader to kindly review, even if you don't review kindly. I'd still like your feedback, suggestions, ect. This is part one of Chapter one i decided to cut it in half because of the length. Part two should be out in a day or two after release of this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	2. End of the World part two

Chapter One: End of the world part two

"Done with your shower I see, this mornings paper has just arrived and is on the table with your breakfast Sir." Codsworth said while doing the dishes one of his three robotic eyes seeing Ryan come into the kitchen.

"Thank you Codsworth, any good news?" Ryan asked siting across from his wife who currently had the law section of the paper she did go to law school after all.

"More of the same I'm afraid." Ryan grimaced at Codsworth's reply more and more papers were talking about how the end of the world was just on the horizon. While he didn't want to he could believe it with the Army having retaken Alaska from the Chinese and with the Marines now taking cities in mainland China the Chinese very well could chose to push the red button starting and ending World War Three in hours.

Ryan chose not to read the paper today instead digging into his breakfast before him while thinking to himself. The only sounds in the house were of Codsworth hovering at the sick cleaning dishes, utensils scraping dishes, and Nora flipping pages from time to time. It was peaceful at least until a certain someone started crying. Before either Nora or Ryan could get up Codsworth was already hovering toward the hall.

"Sir, Mum, sit and enjoy your breakfast I shall attend to young Shaun."

Ryan and Nora settled back into their chairs Nora chuckling a bit.

"You know, I was nervous at first but I'm really glad we got Codsworth. He's so good with Shaun and he's very helpful with chores." Nora said finding her spot on the page she was reading.

"Yeah he is, he's good to have around." Ryan replied agreeing with his wife before shoveling more food into his mouth almost to the point of not being able to chew it properly.

"Why is it you eat so fast? I swear one of these days I'm gonna have to give you the Heimlich." Nora asked amused at her husbands bulging cheeks.

"Mmmmm mpppphhhh" He replied mouth still full. Nora just shook her head going back to her paper. In truth Ryan ate reasonably slow before he joined the military, but while fighting in trenches with gunfire everywhere and shells dropping around you eat while you can and you eat fast. He doubted he'd be able to kick the habit any time soon either. Ryan swallowed his food chasing it down with the rest of his coffee before taking a breath. He had to agree with her if he didn't slow down one of these days he would choke. " _Imagine that, survive the Anchorage assault to be felled by a waffle, that would just be insulting"_. Ryan thought to himself chuckling under his breath while taking his dishes to the sink.

"Yeah, old habits die hard I guess." He responded coming up and hugging Nora from behind.

"Mmmmhmmm, just don't let old habits make you die." She said easing back into him discarding her paper.

"I'll try." The doorbell ringing broke them from their loving embrace. Looking over to the door Ryan could see a Vault-Tec van out front through the living room window. "Vault-Tec? Why would they be here?" Ryan asked out loud mostly to himself

"Could you get that Hun? I believe it's that salesman that's been coming by for the last few days looking for you."

"Right! I've been busy in town every time he's come by. Sure thing I'll get it." Ryan could see the man through the small window on the door. He wore a long tan trench coat with slacks white dress shirt and tie topping it off with a tan fedora. The man was a bit on the short side and had held a clipboard with Vault-Tec's logo on it in his hands standing eagerly at the door. " _All right lets see what this guy wants_." Ryan thought opening the door.

"Good morning Sir! Vault-Tec calling." The man said energetically taking the top of his fedora in his hand and tipping it in greeting.

"Yeah, good morning to you too. How can I help you?" Ryan replied extending his hand which the man took and shook.

"Indeed it is, just look at that sky. Not a cloud in sight." The man said before clearing his throat.

"You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally be speaking with you, I've been trying for days."

The man said not sounding the least bit irritated about it however.

"Yeah sorry about that, I've been in town the last few days." Ryan Replied apologetically.

"No no not to worry." The man said putting his hand up in an easing gesture before leaning in a bit.

"Between you and me I'm payed by the hour so wasting some time standing at your door doesn't bother me in the slightest. However the matter I have to discuss is of the utmost importance and urgency, I assure you." Ryan couldn't help but smile a bit at the mans remark.

"Of course, would you care to come in and discuss this with me and my wife?" Ryan asked moving to the side a bit gesturing for him to come in.

"I would, thank you." The man replied walking past him to the table which Nora had cleared away.

"Now lets see here ahh yes, Sir because of you and your families military service to our country you and your immediate family have been selected for entry into the local Vault. While I haven't been inside myself I can assure you Vault 111 is one of our most advanced facilities to date." Ryan couldn't help but look over at his wife after the man finished speaking, they had discussed applying for entry a few times but had never really gotten around to it. And with the threat of nuclear war on the horizon entry into a vault would be a boon to them.

"There's room for all of us? Right?" Nora asked looking at the man.

"Of course, of course. You two and your child can rest assured that there's more than enough room for all of you, though this excludes your robot of course. In fact you're already clear for entry. I just needed to come by and get you to sign some forms and verify some information that sort of thing to make it official." The man replied flipping through the papers on his clipboard looking for the right forms.

"Ahh there they are, I need both of you to fill these out. These are just standard forms ,verification of name, skills of note, any deceases that we should be aware of that sort of thing. Don't want there to be any hold up in case the reds chose to be sore losers." The man said passing the forms across the table.

"Oh trust me they are, fought enough of them to know." Ryan replied as he looked over the forms. Sure enough it was basic information much like his enlistment papers had been, minus selling his soul to them for a paycheck.

"Yes I read your file, nasty business Anchorage was. I can only imagine myself medical aliment made me unsuitable for service, suppose its for the best though I found this lovely job." The man said making small talk as Ryan and Nora filled out the forms together.

"Here you go I believe we filled these out correctly." Ryan said a few minutes later as he gathered the papers and handed them to the man.

"Hmmmmm, yep they are indeed. Alright I'm gonna go walk these over to the vault. Thank you both for your time and hospitality." He said getting up from the table

"Of course you have a good day." Ryan said as he saw the man out closing the door behind him. Ryan couldn't help but feel more at ease having a place in the Vault up the hill took a load off his mind.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about. And here we were talking about applying a few days ago." He said to Nora as he moved back toward the table which she was still sitting at.

"Yeah as the ads say. Prepared for the future!" Ryan and Nora both laughed at her joke though he had to admit it was a good thing they were prepared, just in case.

"Besides a little peace of mind is worth a few minutes of paperwork, Isn't it?" Nora added

"For you and Shaun my love, no price is to high." He replied flirting with her.

"Charmer." Nora said back to him staring at him. "I Try."As Ryan went to continue his flirting though Shaun began crying in the other room again. Followed shortly by Codsworth hovering out into the living room. Despite his lack of a face Ryan could tell he was a bit distraught.

"Sir Shaun has been changed but despite my best efforts he refuses to calm down. Perhaps you or the missus would have better luck." Codsworth said sullenly as he floated by back into the kitchen.

"Alright, thanks Codsworth. And don't feel bad sometimes infants just need a familial touch." Ryan said comfortingly to him as he passed. "Don't get up I'll get him Hun." He said as Nora made to get up from her seat. "Alright, I'll be right there in just a moment." She replied back getting up but heading for the television in the living room instead.

"Hey there bud, shhhhh shh I'm here now." Ryan said comfortingly as he tickled his now giggling infant son. "How are the two most important men in my life? Nora asked as she came into the room before settling her head on Ryan's shoulder. "Almost a year old and already considered a man? You work fast little man." Ryan said jokingly to both Shaun and his wife. Nora chuckled quietly at her husbands jest staring lovingly at Shaun in his crib. "Why don't you spin his mobile a bit? You know he loves it ever since you put it up." Nora suggested. Ryan smiled the damn thing had been in so many pieces when they got it it had taken him hours to put it together.

" _Glad he does, damn thing was a pain in the ass to put together_." Ryan thought to himself as he gave the mobile a good spin. Looking on happily as their son looked up in wonder as the three rockets on the mobile spin around slowly.

"How's my little guy? All better now, Hmmm?" Nora asked putting an arm around her husband.

"Hey why don't we go to the park for a bit before lunch? Or better yet we could have a picnic, fresh air would do us good." Ryan said offhandedly his own arm now around his wife.

"Right the park, with you? Because I want to get pregnant again." Nora said Sarcastically

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it. Besides I Didn't hear a no in that reply. Shaun might even enjoy a littl..." Ryan didn't get to finish his reply as Codsworth called out from the living room his synthesized voice sounding concerned.

"Sir? Mum? I believe you should really come and see this." Ryan instantly had a very bad feeling in his gut. His squad mates had always called it Roland's Law, If Ryan had a bad feeling nine time out of ten shit was about to hit the fan.

"Codsworth? What's wrong?" Nora called out as she untangled from Ryan

"You get Shaun, I'll go see what's up. Ryan said to his wife as he made his way out into the living room. What was on the television however caught his attention stunning him to silence as he was just about to ask Codsworth what the matter was. _"They Didn't?"_

Author's Note: Alright three parter then. There is a lot of dialog in the first 30 minutes of Fallout 4 and I never realized how much there was until now. Next part should be up on Wednesday the 11th, hopefully the last part of chapter 1. I'll be introducing a few new characters in Preston's group at the museum which will fill some supporting roles through out the story. Mainly because I hated how it was done in Fallout 4 where you become general of an entire damn volunteer militia and have to do every little thing by your damn self. My plans include squads of trained volunteers who respond to calls of distress from settlements, like they should! And in the later story a reformation of the Boston provincial government at least I believe that's what it was called. Also part one has been revised slightly. Fixed a few spelling mistakes and added a few bits of information. And thank you Radio Free Death for the review your criticism and help is appreciated. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, or not up to you.


	3. End of the World part three

Chapter One: End of the world part 3

" _No, they couldn't have."_ Ryan thought his bad feeling getting worse by the second as the news caster spoke on the screen before him.

"Followed by.. Yes followed by flashes, blinding flashes of light. Deafening sounds of immense explosions... Were trying to get confirmation on the reports coming in from the west coast now."

" _No no no. Please no."_ Fear was in his thoughts as Ryan looked on in horror his worst fear playing out before him like Saturday morning cartoons. He was completely unaware of his wife coming up behind him their son cradled in her arms, until she placed a hand on his shoulder breaking him from his shock.

"Hun? What's wron..?" She trailed off the same image that caught her husbands attention so deeply now snaring her as well. "What? What is he saying?" She asked under her air around them growing the slightest bit cold with fear.

"We seem to have lost contact with our affiliated stations..." The news caster's face now looked pale on the screen, he visibly swallowed looking at the papers that were frantically being handed to him.

"Ohh no." Nora exclaimed quietly next to her husband. While Ryan stared on. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing now. _"Have they actually done it?"_ He asked himself still staring on in disbelief.

"We do have.. Coming in confirmed reports. I repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania... My god." The screen grew white before suddenly turning to static before their eyes. They just stared at the screen for what felt like hours. Which in reality it had only been mere moments.

"My god... They actually did it." His mind shaking itself from shock to soldier mode in an instant as he turned to his wife. "Nora take Shaun and run as fast as you can to the vault now. I'm going to grab our emergency bag, GO!" He ordered snapping his wife from her bewildered shock. "Hurry Ryan!" Is all she said as she bolted out the door. Air raid sirens began to blare down in Concord as Ryan tore open the hall closet grabbing the duffle bag containing cloths, food and water, and baby formula sitting on the lowest shelf before bolting into the living room. Ryan stopped at the door looking back at Codsworth.

"Hey Codsworth, I... Stay safe buddy." Ryan said sorrowfully guilt eating away at him. Despite his being robotic Codsworth had become a part of the household maybe even family in the months they had had him.

"And your family as well Sir. Ohh my." Ryan quickly slung the bag over his shoulder before he to bolted out the door running as fast as he could toward the hill that contained Vault 111. Ryan passed many of his neighbors. As he weaved between them passing over a small wooden bridge that lay over a small creek that cut through the path up the hill, he saw the military checkpoint that guarded the entrance to the Vault surrounded by a mob of people.

"Ryan!" His wife called out to him as he spotted her running to him from the crowd. He ran too catching her in his arms. "Come on we need to get to the gate." Ryan said as he took his wife's arm leading her through the rowdy crowd towards the opening in the fence.

"I will say this again if you do not have a spot in the Vault move aside! Others who do need to get through." A military man with a clipboard ordered as he stood directly in the middle of the gate. He was flanked by two soldiers in T-60 model power armor the newest power armor American engineers had designed. The armor was an exoskeleton with special plates covering the delicate internal workings. It allowed a soldier to fall from higher heights, increased their survivability, and doubled their strength basically turning a single man into a mobile weapons platform. The T-60's predecessors the T-45 and T-51 had turned the tide of the Resource War with China. One of the men was carrying a pump action shotgun while the other carried a mini gun. It seemed they were taking the threat this mob posed very seriously.

"But I'm with Vault-Tec, surely you can let me through?" The man that had been at their home earlier was arguing with the military soldier at the gate as Ryan and Nora approached. "Sir as I've told you before you are not on the list. You are not getting in Vault-Tec employee or not." The soldier responded starting to get annoyed with the salesman. "Ohhh I'm getting in and your not stopping m..." He was cut off at the cocking of a shotgun. "Sir! Back away from the fence, Now!" The soldier on the left said as he pointed his weapon at the man. The salesman froze at the sight of the weapon pointed directly at his face through the fence. " I.. I I... I'm reporting this." He yelled running past Ryan and Nora as they approached the gate.

"Sergeant Ryan Roland Crest, Nora Thompson Crest, and Shaun Theo Crest. We're on the list." Ryan said to the soldier with the clipboard putting some authority into his voice as he approached the gate with his wife and son in tow. "Let's see.. Yes Sir you are. Good luck." The soldier said as he moved aside so the could get through. Ryan ushered his wife in first before following.

"All right you three up the hill to the elevator." A man in Vault-Tec Security garb called out to them as he pointed up the hill. "Be quick about it we don't have much time." He said hustling them to move.

"Ryan? All those people, at the gate... What's going to happen to them?" Nora asked frightened. He knew, every soldier knew they were taught the effects of radiation in basic. If they tried to rush the hill they would be gunned down quickly. If not the blast if close enough would vaporize them and if that didn't kill them the fallout would. " _They're all going to die, more pointless fucking death in a war that should be over now."_ He thought to himself as they jogged up the hill choosing not to tell his wife what would really happen to them. As they reached the top of the hill they were ushered to the large cog shaped elevator at the very top of the hill.

"Stand as close to the center of the elevator as possible we'll be descending shortly." Another Vault-Tec Security guard said as he corralled everyone to the center of the large cog. "Ryan? We're alright now, right?" Nora asked as Ryan pulled her to him holding her close. "Yeah we're gonna be just fine no..."

Ryan wasn't able to finish his words of comfort to his wife as a blinding flash lit up far into the distance in the direction of Boston. The heat uncomfortable hot across Ryan's skin he used himself to shield his wife and child from the light. Everyone on the platform screamed at the flash the of light some being blinded by the intense light while others turned away in fear. "Send it down now, now send it now!" A guard yelled to another in the elevators control booth who frantically pressed the button on the panel inside. Ryan held his wife and son firmly against him while stealing a glance at the now lessened light of the blast. He saw a wall of dust and debris racing toward the platform they stood upon. The shock wave was mere moments from reaching them as the elevator screeched in protest as it began moving down the shaft.

"Nora! Hold on tight to me!" Ryan yelled. As the sonic boom of the blast finally reached them it's deafening crack reverberating through his chest. The shock wave blasted over them mere moments later as they just managed to descend down enough into the shaft the be shielded from the worst of if. The haunting howl of the air rushing past overhead was as deafening as the sonic boom that had preceded it. Two metal doors above them closed sealing the shaft from the horrible reality on the surface above and shrouding them in darkness.

Ryan had a long time to think as he just held his wife and son close refusing to let got entirely. Everyone was silent except for a few sobs now and then. It made for a long trip down into the Vault nearly three minutes past in near total darkness before they reached the bottom of the shaft. Florescent light slowly bleed onto the platform as they passed the threshold of the elevators entrance before they came to a slow stop at the bottom.

"Alright folks rides over." A guard said as he pulled back the folding fence that blocked the path off the elevator. "We made it. We're okay." Nora said to Shaun who was still cradled in her arms between her and his father. Surprisingly Shaun had been very calm throughout the entire ordeal. "That's all that matters now Nora. us being safe." Ryan said as he separated from his wife but remained close.

"Alright. If I could have your attention please. We're going to begin the process of decontamination now. If you would please proceed up the stairs behind me in an orderly manor we can begin." A man wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit said directing people with the help of another guard. Behind them was another large cog shaped doorway with a metal staircase right in front of it. People were already proceeding up the stairs as Ryan grabbed Nora's hand so they could go together.

"Please find your names and check the box by them please." Another man said halting them as they made their way over a metal grate bridge just past the cog shaped doorway. Ryan took the clipboard that he was presented finding their names and checking them off before handing it back. "Thank you Sir. Please proceed to the woman in the jumpsuit over there she will give you further instructions. He said flagging down the next few behind them. Ryan couldn't help but feel a familiarity to this place Vault-Tec had contracted with the military before to build bunkers for them. They all have the same utilitarian feel to them though this one was a bit nicer than the plain concrete and steel bunkers that they had built on the front.

"Hey there you three. We're going to be fitting you for your vault suits before we proceed." The woman said. "Here?" Nora asked a bit shyly. "Ohhh no no. We have booths you can change in right behind me. The woman said apologetically. "And Sir I'm afraid we'll have to take your bag. Don't worry it will be checked for non allowed items and then sent to your room." She said again apologetically. "Alright I guess." Ryan said begrudgingly handing it over to her before he and Nora were taken to get their measurements.

The suit was a bit snug but quite comfortable Ryan thought as he exited the booth. _"Leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination though."_ Ryan's thoughts paused as soon as he saw his wife waiting for him. All he could do is stare for a few moments. _"Nothing at all."_ Ryan shook his head as he approached his wife who looked very good in her outfit. "Hey looking good Hun." Ryan said flirting. "Not so bad yourself." She replied back raking her eyes over him.

"Now that we're dressed whats next?" Nora asked the woman. "Just follow the doctor right over there he'll show you the way." She replied quickly before addressing the next in line.

"Alright you three if you could follow me we can begin decontamination." The doctor said as he ushered them through a doorway leading into a long corridor. "See Shaun, this is our new home." Nora said comfortingly to their son who was still cradled in her arms. "Yeah home... I'm sure we'll like it here." Ryan said reassuringly. He knew it would take some getting used to but he was hopeful.

"Ohh yes your gonna love it here. This is actually one of our most advanced facilities. Not that the others aren't great mind you." The doctor replied while leading them further through the corridor.

"So? How long are we going to be down here?" Nora asked looking around the corridor.

"No need to worry, we'll go over your every concern during orientation later." The doctor answered trying to put her at ease.

"Alright so what's next then?" Ryan asked as they reached the end of the corridor. They were now in a room with several pods of some sort along each wall.

"Now? Now we finish decontamination. These pods will decontaminate you and acclimatize you to your new environment. All you need to do is step inside, recline back, and relax. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes." The doctor responded. As Ryan looked at his pod Shaun finally began to cry behind him. Ryan immediately walked over to his wife and son to try and calm him down.

"Hey hey hey I'm right here bud. I'm not going far." Ryan said soothingly to his son "I need you to look out for you mom, Okay?"

"Look after me huh?" Nora replied.

"Yeah. You need to be seeing as you married trouble." Ryan joked.

"I love you Ryan." Nora said kissing him.

"I love you too Nora." He said breaking their embrace.

"All set? Just step inside and settle in. This wont take long." The doctor said directing Ryan into the far left pod. "Alright here goes nothing." Ryan said as he climbed into his pod the door sealing behind him. As he settled in he looked out of the door's porthole into the room beyond. He smiled as he saw his wife and son nestled in the pod just across from his.

"Time for a whole new life." Ryan said as the temperature in the pod became cooler.

"Resident Secure. Occupant Vitals: Normal." A computerized voice said through an intercom. Ryan dismissed this as just a normal part of the process. Procedure Complete In 5... 4.. 3.." The air in the pod began to become colder and colder as the countdown continued so mush so Ryan could now see his breath. What Ryan found more distressing was he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open now.

"2..."

"What's? I can't..." Ryan exclaimed gasping for air his lungs feeling as they were full of ice. His last sight was of his wife pressing her palm to the glass of her pod looking lovingly at him as she did. "Nora." He gasped.

"1..." Everything went white for Ryan nothing but white. No sounds, no thoughts, nothing just white.

Author's Note: Viva la done Chapter 1... I'll stop. Anyway i managed to finish this sooner than I thought I would. Staying up till five in the morning writing may have had something to do with that. Quite a bit of writing and just for the story to the point of cryo sleep jeez. Next chapter will more than likely take us to the gas station to get our faithful K9 companion and the museum in Concord. I'll know when I start writing it. With that said thank you for reading and please review or not your choice.


	4. As we knew it part one

Chapter two: As we knew it part 1

"So yeah that's how it began. Frozen in time half a mile underground."

"Interesting. So what happened next.?"

"Ohh I'll tell you. Just depends on how long you plan on sticking around."

"I ain't got nowhere better to be."

"Okay then. So I awoke in the pod my body freezing and my lungs burning like hell..."

"Huuuuuh!" Ryan gasped for air his heart beginning to to race as his body shivered from the thaw. His vision clouded barely able to see his hand in front of his face.

"Manual Override Initiated. Cryogenic Stasis... Suspended." The computerized voice said through the intercom again. _"Cryogenic Stasis? What?"_ Ryan thought his vision slowly clearing enough to see outside of the pod. He could see his wife and son in the pod across. They were stock still not even a rise or fall of the chest that would indicate breathing. "Nora!" He croaked his throat was extremely dry from the cryogenic stasis as fear rose inside him.

A figure suddenly drew his attention as it came into view. The figure was feminine in physique and she wore what appeared to be some form of lab suit. Her face shielded behind a tinted visor that had some form of scope like instrument attached over one of the eyes. "This is the one. Here!" She spoke pointing at Nora's pod. Her voice was muffled by the pod door but was still audible to some degree.

"Good. Open it." Another figure ordered as he stepped into view. This one a man looking to be in his middle ages. wearing some form of makeshift armor comprised of leather with a large metal brace along the right arm. The thing that drew Ryan's attention the most however was a large 44. caliber revolver holstered on his hip.

" _He's in charge then."_ Ryan thought as he observed his worry growing by the moment. After a few moment of fiddling with the controls the woman released the seal on Nora's pod. Cold air wafted into the room as the door of her pod began to open Shaun's cries immediately echoing through the silence.

"Nora!" Ryan yelled as she began moving shivering as she did so. "Is it over? Are we okay?" Nora asked the woman as she coughed. It was the man who responded however.

"Almost. Everything's going to be just fine now." Ryan instantly had an all to familiar feeling manifest deep in his gut. The man's voice did nothing to put him at ease as he frantically looked for a release to his pod. "Come here, let me help you." The woman said as she now stepped up to the opened pod reaching to try and help Nora with Shaun. "No, wait. No! I've got him." Nora Said frantically fighting to hold onto their son from he tugging arms refusing to hand him over. To Ryan's horror the man now drew his 44. from his belt and aimed it at his struggling wife. _"No no no no no. Got to find a release."_ Ryan thought as he felt along every bit of the pod looking for anything that could release the door.

"Let the boy go! I'm only gonna tell you once." The man ordered as he cocked the hammer back on his weapon. Nora looked at him in fear still fighting the woman who was trying to take her child.

"I'm not giving you Shaun!" She yelled defiantly her motherly instincts trumping her fear for her own survival. Time slowed at this moment for Ryan as he was not beating his fists against the door bloodying them as he did. A thundering crack echoed through the silent corridors of the vault. The sound not only shattering the silence but Ryan's heart as well as it reverberated through his ears. All he could do is watch as the love of his life fell back into the pod as the woman stole Shaun away from her now limp arms.

"Nooooooo!" Ryan yelled at the top of his lungs sure they could hear him in the corridor beyond. A mixture of emotions flooding his mind as all he could focus on was his wife lying there blood pouring from the wound on her chest.

"God damn it! Get him out of here!" The man ordered as the woman moved out of view. The man now now moved over to Ryan's own pod looking through the bloodied glass at the seething man inside. The man's image would forever be burned into Ryan's mind as he stared daggers at him. He was indeed middle aged a rough beard upon his jaw and a receding hairline upon his head. And he had a long scar scar on the left side of his face running from his jawline to his forehead. His worst feature however was his eyes. They were dark. Completely vacant of emotion like he had no remorse for the deed he had just done. His eyes would haunt Ryan's dreams.

"Ryan just stared back into his eyes. His own filled with fiery rage. He was consumed with a hate he had never once felt. The military had tried to instill hate for the Chinese in their recruits and for some it worked. But for Ryan he never hated them he fought because he had to because they would end his own life if he didn't end their. But now, now he knew hate a hate fueled by his rage and pain. He would get out and find this man. Whatever it took he would end his existence. No matter how far he would have to go. No matter how long it took he would kill this man. This demon. And god help any who got in his way along the way.

The man wore a sickening grin upon his scared face as he just looked at Ryan. "At least we still have the backup." He said before he tuned and walked from view his heavy foot falls echoing in the corridor.

"Cryogenic Sequence Reinitialized. Stand by." The computerized voice said as the air in the pod began to cool again. " What? No! Open damn it open!" Ryan yelled as he beat against the glass again hard enough for a crack to form. His heart rate slowed as he quickly grew tired from his exertion and the pod chilling him to the bone. "Nora.. I'm Sorry. Ryan gasped as his view went white once again sending him into another deep slumber.

"Director? Sir? You summoned me Sir?"

"Hmmm? Yes sorry I was just thinking. My time is not long for this world now as you know."

"You have at least another year. So the doctor said. Two if you reduced your stress."

"Hmph. I chose to work in my final days thank you. But this is not what I wished to speak about. I want to begin project one eleven."

"Are.. are you sure Director? He's an unknown variable. He could destabilize the entire Commonwealth. Not to mention cause severe havoc to our current field projects."

"Enough! I'm certain. I wish to proceed. I must see how things will play out. Call it my final experiment before the inevitable comes."

"Very well Sir. I'll see to it he's thawed."

"Very good. You may go." The Director said waving his assistant out the door before turning back to the window of his office. "You are indeed and unknown Father. But I must see how this plays out before.. Before the inevitable. I wonder, What are you like? How far will you go? I must know." The Director said as he pondered the possible ramifications of his final experiment. "Time to wake up."

"Critical Failure In Cryogenic Array. All vault residents must vacate immediately."

"Huuuuuuh! Nora!" Ryan yelled as he awake once again in the pod. "Open!" Ryan yelled as he clawed at the door. However this time it did open. The door opened slowly it aged hydraulics protesting their age. Ryan fell from the pod landing on hands and knees as he gasped for air his gasps echoing through the silence. "Nora!" He cried out as he scrambled to her pod his legs refusing to follow his brains commands. He pulled himself up to the pods control panel using it to support his weight.

"Come on! There has to be a release!" He said frantically pushing and pulling at buttons and levers before finally pulling the release lever. "Come on, come on, come on. Open!" The pod opened a blast of cool air flooded into the corridor as it rose up on its aged hydraulics. When the pod finally opened in its entirety Ryan fell to his knees in front of it catching his wife's limp for as she fell from the open pod.

"Nora! Nora! Please no. Don't do this to me." He said tears welling in his eyes while he cradled her in his arms. "Nora?" Ryan let out meekly as tears ran down his sullen face. Ryan sat there for what felt like hours as he just held his wife stroking her face affectionately at times.

"I'm gonna find the bastard who did this. And I'll get you son back Nora. I promise you nothing will stand in my way." Ryan said his voice a whisper as he hefted the body of his wife into his arms and hauled her into the pod. Ryan hung his head for a moment before taking her wedding ring from her finger. Detaching the chain of his dog tags he slipped the ring onto the chain before fastening it back around his neck.

"And then I'm coming back to give you a proper burial." Ryan said silently as he sealed the pod before him. He stared into the window of the pod at his wife. She looked graceful even now. Balling his hand into a fist until his knuckles turned white he didn't even notice as his nails cut into the palm of his hand drawing blood "I'm coming Shaun."

The vault's automated warning continued playing as Ryan walked the dimly lit halls of the of the corridor. Every pod he looked into were people he knew from Sanctuary. All of them still and none of the pods controls working. Ryan finally managed to make his way to a computer terminal at the end of the corridor. The information he found however made his heart drop."My god! All dead? All of them." He exclaimed in shock. Every file he opened showed the same status. Deceased: Cause of death: Asphyxiation due to life support failure. "Why would Vault-Tec do this? And for what?

"So much pointless waste of life." Ryan just shook his head as he shut off the terminal. He stared back down the Corridor at the pods a chill running down his spin. "This isn't a vault it's a tomb."

He made his way further down the corridor reaching the door that he knew lead out into the vault's entrance but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it. Guess I'll have to find a way around." He said as he turned to the door on his left. He hit the button on the door's controls and they worked. But as the door opened Ryan was shocked at who was behind it.

"You should have stayed a frozen TV dinner." It was him the man who had taken his son and killed his wife aiming the very same gun that did the deed right at him. "You!" Ryan yelled as he lunged at the man rage blinding him. A thundering crack shattered the silence of the vault turned tomb for a second time. Ryan stopped a searing pain cutting through his chest forcing him to his knees. He clutched at the wound blood seeping through his fingers before dripping onto the floor below. Ryan could only stare on in hate at the scarred man before him his sickening grin sitting upon his face.

"I expected more to be honest. An Army Advanced Recon Team member and this is all the fight you have? You're weak! You'd never survive out there. I'm doing you a favor killing you here." The man said pressing the gun to Ryan's head. Ryan's hate for the man only grew as he did so.

"Go to hell." Ryan coughed, some blood spilling from his lips.

"You first." The man said mockingly as he pulled the trigger of his 44. once again.

Blood and gray matter flew from Ryan's head as he slumped to the floor his body lifeless. The man just simply vanished as did the vault all that was left was darkness and Ryan's body

Author's Note: Muhahahaha. Cough* Cough* Uhhhh no it's not over. All will be made clear in part 2 of this chapter. Where we will truly begin our hero's journey. I intend for Vault 111 to be a very important staple of Ryan's mental health or lack of it so we will have more instances of moments like what just occurred. Anyway thanks for reading.


	5. As we knew it part two

Chapter two: As we knew it part two

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ryan yelled as he bolted up from the decayed remains of his mattress that he had passed out on. His heart was racing threatening to burst from his chest. _"A dream? No, a nightmare. Why?"_ He thought clutching at his chest as he looked around the room. He was in his home or at least what was left of it. It still stood but if it were still 2077 it would be condemned eye sore. Morning sunlight bleed through rusted out holes in the ceiling. It smelled of dust and decay and sickly plant life grew in cracks and crevices barely clinging to life in the sun scorched remains of the world he once knew.

His heart while still beating faster had slowed as the shock of his dream wore off. Until a noise brought his attention to the hallway. Ryan instantly went for his N99 10mm pistol which sat on the end table by the bed. He had pried from the skeletal remains of the Vault's Overseer while fleeing for the surface. He immediately released the safety and aimed at the door ready to fire as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"Sir? Are you alright? I heard yelling." Codsworth said as he hovered into view. Time had not been kind on him. His once fine silver finish had now tarnished. And a number of dents and scratches adorned his plating some of which was missing.

"Jesus Codsworth! Say something sooner next time I could have shot you." Ryan snapped tossing his weapon back onto the bed before sitting upon it himself. He had been lucky to find his faithful robotic butler. As always he had been tending long dead shrubs in the yard when he found him.

"Ohh my. My apologies Sir. I was just worried is all." Codsworth said his voice dropping as if hurt.

"No... No Codsworth I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Ryan sighed as he slumped into the dirty mattress.

"Are you alright Sir?" Codsworth asked worryingly.

"No Cods I'm not. And before you start I don't think you can do anything to help at the moment." Ryan responded before resting his head in his palms. His heart finally settling from first the nightmare and then Codsworth sneaking up on him.

"How about breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day you know." Ryan sighed at Codsworth's suggestion, He was glad that he was trying to help no matter how futile it was.

"Sure Cods.. I'll be right out." Ryan replied looking up at Codsworth.

"Very good Sir. I believe there still may be some sugarbombs left in the cupboard." Codsworth said hovering back out into the remains of the kitchen.

"Great, only two hundred years past expiration date." Ryan muttered sarcastically.

"Closer to two hundred and ten I'm afraid." Codsworth responded having heard Ryan.

"Wait! What?" Ryan asked frantically as he ran after Codsworth into the kitchen.

"Oh yes Sir. Thought honestly my chronometer may have taken a few knocks throughout the years. But I assure you that estimate is as accurate as they get now days. If you don't believe me check the chronometer on that Robco Pip-Boy you have there" Ryan was shocked. Sure enough the chronometer on his Pip-Boy concurred with Codsworth. _"How did I not check the date?"_ Ryan wondered as he stood there while Codsworth dug through the cupboards. _"God, two hundred and ten years? And earth still hasn't recovered? What have we done?"_

"Sir? Breakfast is ready." Codsworth said placing a bowl of sugarbombs on the dining room table snapping Ryan out of his thoughts.

"Right. Thank you Codsworth." Ryan said as she grabbed a chair that was strewn around the dining area.

"So? Sir I was thinking while you slept what with the trouble we're having with the Red Menace, what if The missus and young Shaun are simply hiding somewhere?" Codsworth asked as Ryan dug into his surprisingly not horrible cereal.

"What?" Ryan said as he coughed on his food. "Codsworth... Buddy I don't think the Reds are a problem anymore." Ryan couldn't bare to tell Codsworth what had happened when he first found him. The memories to fresh and painful for him to bare talking about. But now now seemed like a better time.

"Hey Cods? There's something you need to..."

"I have an idea. Let's search the neighborhood together. After all, The missus and young Shaun. They're... they're my family too." Codsworth interrupted as Ryan began to speak. "Codsworth, are you alright? Are you sure you're holding up?" Ryan asked concerned leaving the bowl on the table as he got up.

"I.. I.. Oh Sir, it's been horrible! Two centuries with no one to talk to, no one to serve. I Spent the first ten years trying to keep the floors waxed, but nothing gets out nuclear fallout from vinyl wood. Nothing! And don't get me started about the futility of dusting a collapsed house. And the car! The car! How do you polish rust?" Codsworth exclaimed appearing to be having a mental breakdown.

"Whoa, whoa Codsworth. Focus. Stay with me pal." Ryan said trying to calm Codsworth.

I'm Afraid I don't know anything, Sir. The bombs came , and all of you left in such a hurry. I thought for certain you and your family were... dead. I did find this holotape however. I believe the missus was going to present it to you. As a surprise. But then, well... everything happened." Codsworth said handing Ryan the tape.

"I... Thank you Codsworth. This... this means a lot." Ryan said grabbing the tape from Codsworth. He looked it over in his hands before deciding to put it in one of his suits pockets.

"Now. Enough feeling sorry for myself. Shall we search the neighborhood together? The missus and young Shaun may turn up yet." Codsworth asked as his he acted as if his breakdown hadn't occurred at all.

"I... Okay Codsworth. Lead the way." Ryan said not having the heart to tell him now.

:Several minutes later:

Ryan was breathing heavily as he picked his baton off the floor which had been knocked from his hand. "What the hell are these things Codsworth?" Ryan rasped out as out. He was referring to the creatures they were still currently fighting. They looked like giant flies with multi faceted eyes and a bulbous disgusting body that had tiny wings attached. "Just some bloat flies Sir. Nothing to worry about." Codsworth responded as he sawed one in half which caused it to blow up in a spray of putrid guts. "Nothing to worry about? Do you not realize they're huge? Ryan asked as he used his baton to knock one to the floor before smashing his boot into it causing it to explode in a spray of guts. "Ohhh man that's disgusting." Ryan said pulling his boot up off the floor as guts dripped off of it. "Sir behind you! Get down!" Ryan did as Codsworth said dropping to the floor as another bloat fly shot some form of fleshy lump right over him narrowly missing. "Burn you pest!" Codsworth yelled as he pointed his flame thrower arm at it before a cone of flame flew over Ryan and consumed the giant fly. The smell of burning fly permeated the air as Ryan rose to his feet grimacing from the smell.

"Disgusting creatures." Codsworth said as he approached Ryan. "Sir I don't believe the missus or Shaun are here. But I'm detecting more movement nearby."

"Great! More of these things." Sure enough as Ryan and Codsworth made their way to the next house further down the cul-de-sac more of the flies were inside.

"Shit. Alright Cods I'll go take the one in the main room while you go check the hall." Ryan said walking up to the house. "Rightoo Sir."

Ryan dashed into the house immediately turning to face the bug lofting along in the corner behind some makeshift barricade. It noticed him immediately floating toward him as it shot one of its lumpy flesh sacs at him from its rear end. "Shit!" Ryan cursed a the lump hit him in the arm causing a burning sensation as it impacted. To his horror the lump was actually a larval fly and it was chewing into his arm. "Mother fucker get the hell off of me!" Ryan yelled as he tore it off his arm tossing it across the room. His suit ripped and blood dripped from the wound onto the floor below. Ryan reached for his pistol which he had carried in a large pocket in his pants he however found it vacant. " What? Shit! I left it on the bed." Ryan yelled cursing himself for his stupidity before ducking out of the way of another larva. Ryan vaulted over the barricade smashing the the fly across it disgusting head knocking it to the ground before driving his boot into hit ending its life in another blast of guts and bile.

"Codsworth? I got it." Ryan called out trying to catch his breath.

"Very good Sir." Codsworth said as he hovered into the room guts and bile dripping from his saw arm onto the floor. "I believe we could both use a bath." Codsworth said jokingly. Ryan laughed looking down at himself. His arm was bloody but it had stopped bleeding on its own and his pants were covered with bile. "Yeah I'd say so." Ryan said agreeing with his faithful butler.

Codsworth looked around his three eyes darting around on their arms. "Sir.. your family, they aren't here. I thought for sure..." Codsworth said sounding disheartened. "Codsworth. Nora... Nora's dead." Ryan sullenly finally having the heart to tell his companion.

"D..Dead? Surely you jest sure the missus can't b...be."

"She's dead Codsworth! I... I saw it happen they came in... they came in and shot her a... and then took Shaun." Ryan snapped anger returning to him as he vented his frustration.

"Ohh my. Sir the missus I... I'm so sorry." Codsworth exclaimed sincerely.

It's alright Cods or at least it will be. I know Shaun is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him." Ryan said slightly disheartened himself but refusing to give in. "Of course Sir of that I have no doubt... perhaps you should try Concord next." Ryan perked up a bit at the towns mentioning. "There are still people alive in Concord." He asked curiously. "Of course... though not exactly the most friendly lot. They shot at me the last time I went into town." Codsworth said a bit bitterly. "I'll be careful. But first I need your help. Can you search around for things of use with me? Medical supplies, ammo, guns, food and water that sort of thing?"

"Well of course Sir. Lets go!" Codsworth said cheerily as he flew for the door to search another house.

"Well he's enthusiastic at least." Ryan sighed.

It was just past noon as Ryan and Codsworth finished combing through the homes for anything of use and gathered them on the kitchen island back at home. Various irradiated prewar foods still in their packaging, bottles of Nuka Cola, small amounts of various ammunition even two frag grenades, and varying medical supplies lay on the counter as Ryan was using some whiskey to disinfect some old scrap of curtain to cover his wound.

"Quite the haul Sir." Codsworth said sorting things into the cupboard like they had just gone grocery shopping at the Super-Duper Mart.

"Are you sure your arm is fine? He asked as Ryan finished tying the cloth around his arm. "No. But it's clean, for the most part" Ryan said getting up from the busted sofa in the living room. Instead of going over to the counter Ryan went down the hall to what had been his son's room. His crib still sat there though the room was a mess with the furniture strewn around all over. Ryan ran his hand along the side of the crib his face becoming sullen as he did. "I'm coming buddy."

Ryan retrieved his pistol from his bed that he had mistakenly forgot earlier and proceeded back into the kitchen only to be met with Codsworth holding a back before him. "What's this Cods?" Ryan asked confused. "You can't exactly leave without food and and supplies now can you? I took the liberty of packing three days worth of food and all of the Nuka Colas for you. Afraid the waters irradiated unfortunately." Codsworth said handing the bag to him. "Thank you Codsworth. Guess I'm off then." Ryan said securing the bag on his back. "Be careful Sir." Codsworth said as Ryan walked out the door.

The roads were vacant of most vehicles except for a few rusted out husks discarded where they stopped. Everywhere he looked while on his trek to town all Ryan could see was dry, cracked soil and blackened trees along a rout that had been a beautiful drive once. It disgusted him to know that they had caused this. _"Mankind never ceases to disappoint me."_ He sighed thinking to himself.

Fifteen minutes passed before Ryan finally saw a familiar sight of the Red Rocket station sitting upon the hill just outside of Concord. It's rocket sign was over grown with dead plants that had climbed up its supports only to be cooked by an unrelenting sun. Rusted out cars still sat at the pumps endlessly waiting for new coolant to be refilled underneath its crumbling canopy that looked to be ready to fall if a heavy enough gust hit it. _"Time is not kind to out creations."_ Ryan thought as he approached the station hoping to find some form of useful supplies.

"Bark."

"A dog? Where?" Ryan asked himself as he reached for his baton. His unit had used dogs to sniff out mines, tackle people, and to scout areas they couldn't get into. He knew they were dangerous.

"Bark."

Ryan turned instantly the dog right behind him as he stood in the concrete lot of the station. He was ready to strike fearing the dog was going to attack but as he looked down the dog as wagging it's tail. "Good dog?" Ryan asked still apprehensive of the large German Shepard that stood a few feet from him.

"Bark." The dog responded wagging it's tail and bouncing around playfully.

"Oh you want to play do you?" Ryan asked as he looked at his baton. _"Right batons a stick. Fuck it why not?"_ Ryan thought to himself shrugging as he threw the stick to which the dog took off after it before coming back with it and placing it down at Ryan's feet. "Good boy." Ryan said as he knelt down and pat the dog on the head. "Where's your owner bud?" Ryan asked. The dogs ears perked up before his hairs began to stand on end a growl emanating from his throat. "Whoa, whoa boy settle down." Ryan said slowly retrieving his baton as the dog began barking viciously. "Easy now." The ground burst out behind Ryan as a howl of some sort came from what had just popped out of the ground.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Ryan exclaimed as he turned to face what had made the noise only to see a large rodent with no hair running at him. Ryan quickly scrambled to get his pistol but was beat to the punch. The dog darted past him straight at the large rodent leaping at it growling fiercely as it latched it's powerful jaw around its neck. The dogs teeth ripped into it's flesh as it let out a pained wail it's blood spilling onto the concrete. It died quickly. "Whoa thanks boy that was a close one." Ryan said pistol now in hand.

The dog continued to growl as the earth shook a bit Ryan realizing what he was standing on now. "Ohh shit." Ryan let out exasperatingly as five of the creatures burst from the ground through the cracked pavement. The dog instantly bolted toward one of them as Ryan shot at another hitting it square in the head killing it instantly. The other three rushed at him attracted to the noise his pistol made. Ryan fired at the two at the front of the pack killing another instantly with a shot to the head and winging the other but causing it the fall over. The third was to close for Ryan to accurately shoot. It was a mere yard away from him as it lunged leaping at him. Ryan threw a punch with his right hand smacking it with his weapon causing it to fall to the ground scrambling to get back up. To which Ryan put his boot to it's neck and fired another round into it's head ending it's struggle. The dog was now finishing of the wounded rodent that was trying to limp back to a hole. It's struggling cries ended with a sickening snap of its neck ending the fight.

"Damn. You know what your doing dog." Ryan said shoving his pistol back in his suit pocket.

"Bark." The dog replied happy at the compliment it's tail wagging as it ran up to Ryan.

"How bout you come with me? I could use the company." Ryan asked petting the dogs head.

"Bark!" The dog bounced all over the place happily at Ryan's suggestion.

"Whoa! Easy there." Ryan said as the dog tackled him to the ground licking his face affectionately as Ryan tried to bat him off. "Okay, okay dog get off." Ryan said to which the dog listened.

"Okay dog Concord here we come."

Author's Note: Alright there is seriously a lot of dialog. I'm just glad I could write some combat in this part. Anyway computer has had no issues since reset. "Thank you windows 10." Not really, I freaking hate it. But yeah next part will introduce original characters and Garvey's crew as well as a much longer combat sequence. It may be the last part to this chapter or not don't know how long I want "As we knew it" to be. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	6. As we knew it part three

Chapter two: As we knew it part 3

"Bark bark!"

"Hey where are you going?" Ryan asked as the dog took off up a hill toward some houses. "Dog! Come back!" Ryan yelled out as he chased the German Shepard up the hill. The dog was waiting for him next to a dead body in the yard of one of decrepit homes on the hill holding a knife in it's jaw while wagging it's tail enthusiastically. The body he sat next to wore a verity of metal and leather makeshift armor scraps.

"Friend of yours? Ryan asked the dog as he approached kneeling before the dirtied corpse and his newfound K9 companion.

"Grrrrrr." The dog growled viciously through the knife in his mouth.

"Okay. Not a friend got it." Ryan responded as he put his hand out. To which the dog dropped the handle of the blade into his hand. "Good find boy this will come in handy." Ryan said as he pat the dog on the head with his other hand. The dog's ears perked up as he looked out into town. Sounds of battle echoed between the buildings of the ghostly town shattering the eerie silence that had been in the streets below them.

"I hear it too boy. I suppose someone should check it out what do you think?"

"Bark!" Ryan took that as a yes as the two began descending into the town below moving ever closer to the fighting in the towns center. _"To think I should have been giving a speech in the museum tonigh..."_ Ryan stopped in his thought his memories of the past only bringing sadness to his heart. "Not anymore."

Sounds of arguing could be heard as the two approached the main street leading directly to the museum after a few short minutes travel from the hill. Ryan grabbed the scruff of the dog's neck stopping him as he ducked down. "Shhh. Stay quiet boy." The dog looked at him knowingly as it sniffed the air. Ryan peered in through a empty window pane of what had once been his favorite bar once upon a time. Now a half collapsed and rotted mess. At the counter were two men in nearly the same garb as the body on the hill arguing.

"Ohhh yeah what the fuck do you expect us to do against them Gaz? They have fucking laser weapons. I have a tire iron and you have that shitty ass pool cue."

"I don't know. Maybe we could sneak around and hug the buildings while the others distract him, get in through a window maybe."

"Your a fucking idiot Gaz."

"At least I'm trying to think of something to do. Meanwhile your just sitting on your ass doing fuck all Dom."

"We're not paid enough for me to waste my life trying to capture some chem addled gypsy bitch and fight fucking Minutemen at the same time Gaz. I couldn't care less about what Gristle or Jared say about it I'm not dying for this bullshit."

Ryan listened to their spiel intently not realizing the dog had crept into the room until he saw him creeping up on the pair.

" _Great!"_ Ryan thought as he now crept toward the doorway to backup his companion.

"What the hell! Ohh shit it's that dog again Gaz get it." Dom yelled as he got off the chair he had been leaning back grabbing his tire iron as he rose.

"Wha?" Gaz said turning around only to see the dog jumping at him before tackling him to the ground. "Ahhhhh! Get this thing the fuck off me!" He called out pushing at the dogs chest trying to keep the dog from ripping out his throat out. Ryan rushed into the room drawing his newly acquired knife kicking the other man away from his dog as he went to swing his tire iron. "Who the fuck are you?" The man yelled as he bounced off the wall back at Ryan swinging his weapon at him as he did so. "Fiend of the dog's." Ryan said as he side stepped the man attack. The man's momentum caused him to stagger as he missed giving Ryan the perfect opportunity to kick him into the rotted counter of the bar. Which immediately fell apart from the man's weight as he collided with it. Blood curdling screams came from the other man. The dog had managed to get past the mans arms and was now ripping his unprotected throat out as he growled ferociously.

" _Need to remind myself to not piss this dog off."_ Ryan though as he approached the man who was now struggling to get out from the wrecked bar's debris. "Your not capturing anyone Dom." Ryan said as drove his blade into his shoulder eliciting as yell of of pain from him. "Argh! You son of a bitch!" Dom said as he tried to grab the tire iron lying before him. The dog had other ideas as he latched his bloodied teeth onto the mans hand digging in hard. "I don't think the dog likes that idea Dom." Ryan said taking the tire iron and tossing it across the room as the man continued his struggling. "Who are you people? And why are you attacking those people in the museum?" Ryan asked twisting the blade in the mans shoulder to drive his point.

"Argh! We're the Corvega raider gang. And we're attacking them because Jared ordered us to." Dom Yelled out in pain.

"Grrrrrrr!" The dog growled as he continued to hold onto the man's hand.

"And why's that?" Ryan asked.

"I ain't saying shit no more just fucking kill me already!" Dom yelled.

"That's fair. Sic him boy." Ryan ordered the dog as he pulled the knife from the mans shoulder.

"Wait! Nooooo! Arghhhh arghhhhhh..." Dom yelled out as the dog latched his powerful jaws around the mans throat and tore into it turning the mans screams into incoherent gurgles. The dog licked his chops once he finished the kill. "You done boy?" Ryan asked as the dog came up to him.

"Bark!"

"Good, because from what I'm hearing we at least have 4 more to deal with out there."

Ryan and the dog crept through the street sticking close to what ever cover they could find along the way and sure enough 4 more of the raiders were at the end of the road firing at the balcony of the museum. A red bolt of light fired from the doorway of the balcony hitting one in the face killing him as it set his face alight. _"Nice shot."_ Ryan thought as he made his way up to a rusted truck that sat in the middle of the street. "Okay boy get the one on the left I'll get the one on the right. Got it?"

"Bark." The dog replied as he dashed out at the gang member while Ryan drew his 10mm pistol.

"Lookout it's that dog again!" One of them yelled from the right trying to warn their comrade on the left. As he made to fire his weapon at the dog a laser round caught him in the shoulder making his shot go wide. Ryan shot the third one in the leg as he moved up to a wall of a nearby alley. "Who the fuck is that guy?" The one who had been caught in the shoulder asked. "How the fuck should I know just fucking kill him." The third one said as a beam hit him in his back. "Argh never mind kill that damn snipe..." Ryan fired three shots into the mans chest silencing his orders as fell to the ground bleeding profusely. Meanwhile the dog had tore into the one on the left's calf muscle forcing them to the ground in a yell of agony only to be silenced by another beam of red light hitting them in the face.

"Ohhh shit! You mother fuckers. I'm going to make you burn for that." The last man said as he pulled out a Molotov cocktail and proceeded to light it with a cigarette. _"Shit._ Ryan cursed mentally as he dove out of cover and fired at the mans hand hoping to make the man drop the bottle. The round however managed to smash into the bottle itself as the man made to throw it. The fire engulfed the entirety of the mans right side as he screamed in agony from the flames cooking half of him alive. Ryan fired one last shot at the man's head putting him out of his misery in an instant. With the fight seeming to be over Ryan proceeded out into the open toward the door of the museum.

Another beam of light hit the cracked pavement right in front of Ryan's left boot halting him in his tracks as he looked up at the balcony eyebrows raised. A man in a coat and pinned cavalry hat had pushed the rifle of the woman next to him down which had caused the shot to go low.

"Garvey! What the fuck! We don't know him." The woman said irritated at the mans actions.

"Niome, he helped us kill those raiders. He can't be that bad." The man said as she lowered her weapon.

"Hey! Sorry about that she's on edge. We all are. There are more inside and we could use your help. Hurry their at our level now! Please!" The man called out as he rushed back into the room beyond the door.

"You try anything I won't hesitate to kill you." The woman called out before she followed her compatriot back inside.

The dog now stood next to Ryan wagging his tail as Ryan looked at him. "Friends of yours?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Bark!" The dog replied wagging his tail more now understanding the question.

"Well okay then let's help them out." The dog raced toward the double doors of the museum waiting impatiently. The body of a man sat bloodied on the few stairs up to the door, he was more well dressed then the men Ryan had fought a leather bandoleer and a holster strapped around his chest. The man also held a makeshift weapon of some sore cradled in his arms. "What do we have here?" Ryan asked as he grabbed the weapon.

" _Laser, powered by standard fusion cells. But you have to crank it? What an odd weapon."_

"Bark!"

"Alright! Hold your horses dog let me get this bandoleer on then we'll go." Ryan replied to his anxious companion. It only took him a few moments to fit the bandoleer on then put his bag back on.

"Alright dog let's go." Ryan said as he opened the door to which the dog bolted in.

"Wait! Shit!" Ryan yelled bolting in after him.

The scene inside was not a pretty one. Several bodies littered the blood soaked floor in front of him. While sounds of rounds being fired off and smacking against wooden walls and pinging against metal barricades mixed with the sounds of lasers being fired and scorching whatever they hit filled the museum reverberating above him.

"Get the scav!" he heard a woman yell as several round impacted the floor around him.

"Shit!" Ryan cursed as he dove for the nearest cover in the room. Ryan was pinned behind a tall pillar in the main foyer as rounds continued to impact the floor, walls and the pillar itself sending little bits of wood flying as they did so.

"Gregor! Help him out he's pinned." The man from the balcony could be heard yelling from above.

"Got it, Fire in the hole!" He yelled in a Russian accent as he tossed a grenade down to the balcony below him right on top of two of the raiders.

"Shit!" They yelled as the grenade blew ripping them to shreds from the shrapnel which also flew into every corner of the main room of the building.

"Jesus Gregor! One of those nearly hit me." Another man yelled his voice unfamiliar to Ryan

"Quit your bitching and keep shooting Ax!" Gregor yelled back as Ryan dashed for the exhibit entrance across the foyer.

"Dog where did you go?" Ryan asked running past a room filled with mannequins dressed in English redcoat garb.

"Arghhhhhh!" Ryan was answered by anguished cry from the next room over. Sounds of growling growing louder as he leapt over some boxes from the Revolution exhibit. As he rounded the corner he saw the dog had tackled a woman to the ground and was actively snapping at the woman as she fought to stay alive. Ryan quickly rushed over and drove the blade his knife into her throat as the dog kept her occupied. Her cries ended quickly soon after as Ryan pulled the blade from her gushing throat.

"Don't run off again buddy. What if she managed to get you?" Ryan said concerned to his companion as the sounds of fighting continued just past the next doorway. The dog whined in response apologetically. "Hey I'm not angry bud just follow me and do as I say, okay?"

"Bark!" The dog replied happily.

"Good boy." Ryan Said as he moved over to the door and peeked around the corner. Ryan saw several more of the gang were firing from the open on the museum's damaged old staircase at the people he was trying to help. Most of the floor in this area of the museum had also collapsed into the basement below.

"Well this makes things easier." Ryan whispered to himself as he aimed his rifle at the one closest to him.

"Get the furthest one boy." Ryan ordered as he took his shot. The laser hit the man square in the face killing him instantly causing his body to fall down the stairs into the basement below. The others noticed Ryan after that rushing for cover. Only one managed to get behind a table as the dog tackled the other snapping at his neck rending flesh from their body as he cried out in anguish.

"Oh crap! The last one yelled as he went to aim at the dog only for Ryan to wrench his arm back and shoved his knife threw his right eye killing him instantly as Ryan twisted the blade.

"Come on boy!" Ryan called to the dog as they ran up the stairs to the second level and into the next exhibit the mural room.

"Fucking shit man everyone's dying out there! Why the hell are we even here?"

"Fuck if I know. I didn't sign up for this shit fest."

"Shit did you here that? Behind us!"

Ryan stopped as a shotgun blast tore a chunk out of the wall in front of him. "Mother fucker! Dog stay!" Ryan yelled as he pulled the pin on one of the grenades he brought cooking it for a few seconds before tossing it through the large hole that shot gun had created.

"Fuck! Grenade!" The two yelled a moment before it went off shaking the room and showering it in shrapnel. One of them was still alive however badly wounded as Ryan rounded the corner.

"Ahhh fuck I'm gonna die aren't I?" The survivor asked Ryan as he pulled out his pistol. "Yes you are."

Ryan said definitively as he shot him between the eyes.

Ryan was nearly knocked off his feet by another blast as he ran up the staircase up to the third and final level of the building.

Gregor! Enough with the grenades we don't need the entire building collapsing on us!" The man from the balcony yelled out as Ryan took cover at the top of the stairs.

"Alright fine have it your way." Gergor responded instead firing his rifle at another of the raiders in the hall past the stairs killing him.

Only two remained now both in the hall right in front of Ryan "Dog drag him out into the open so they can get a shot." Ryan ordered pointing at the one closest to them while he ran up to take cove behind a fridge door.

"Ahhhhh ahhh!"

"Hold your fire! It's Dogmeat." The man from the balcony ordered.

"Holy shit I thought for sure he was dead." Ax exclaimed.

"Nah never. He wouldn't go out and die on us." Gregor said completely confidant in what he had said.

"He's pulling the raider out for target practice! Hahahahaha." Gregor laughed heartily.

"Wait till Dogmeat is clear then kill him." The man from the balcony and they all aimed at the flailing raider.

"No! Wait please!" The raider yelled as as Dogmeat ran back into the hall giving them all a clear shot. All of them fired turning the man to ash in an instant.

Ryan rushed the final raider down the hall tackling him to the wall before tossing him out the door next to them. The raider's momentum carrying him right over the railing of the balcony to plummet to his death four stories below into the basement. His screams ended in a sickening crunch as he smacked into the pavement while Ryan stared down over the railing as catching his breath.

"Damn that was harsh." Ax said as he looked down at the raider that had fallen.

"Shove it Ax he saved our lives." Gregor said slapping him across the back of the his head.

"Damn it! Fuck of Gregor!" He replied.

Ryan couldn't help but chuckle to himself. They reminded him of two of his men that always bickered even while fighting in battle.

"Enough you two get back in here. Niome get the door for our new friend."

"Right. Friend? I still don't trust him." She said getting the door which Dogmeat immediately darted through.

As Ryan walked through the door Niome gave him a glare that very obviously stated she didn't trust him to which he just shrugged off.

" I don't know who you are but your timings impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen." Preston said extending his hand for Ryan to shake.

"Minutemen? So now I'm traveling backwards in time?" Ryan said confused as he shook the darker mans gloved hand.

"Protect the people at a minutes notice. That was the idea... But things fell apart as you can see here." Preston said motioning with his hand at those around him.

"We're the only ones left. This is Niome our sharpshooter, Gregor our explosives expert, Ax our scout, and over there is Grey our medic. Who just so happens to be the one who got hurt the worst."

"I'll be fine. It went right through." He said coughing.

"Right... and over there are the Longs on the couch is Mama Murphy and this is Sturges our mechanic." Garvey said pointing out the others in the room.

"Yeah.. I'm Ryan by the way." Ryan said waving at them all.

"Garvey we got issues coming our way! At least a dozen maybe more heading down the road." Niome called out from the balcony as she looked down her sights."

"Damn it. Sturges have you gotten it yet?" Preston asked the man standing over a terminal typing.

"Look I fix stuff, I tinker. But bypassing security on a terminal is not my forte." He replied a bit irritated.

"We could just blow open the door you know?" Gregor said grinning.

"Next to a fusion generator? Are you insane!" Ax replied shocked.

"Wait. fusion generator? What are you guys up to?" Ryan asked cutting off the bickering.

"There's a crashed Vertibird on the roof. You must have seen it on the way in?" Sturges turned around from the computer and asked.

"Honestly? I was paying more attention the the armed gang shooting at me. Who were those guys anyway?" Ryan responded.

"What you just get out of a vault? Those were raiders. Worst of the worst in the Commonwealth. They attack homesteads, steal, rape, murder, enslave people you name any horrible deed and they've done it." Niome answered.

"Yeah yeah yeah. History class later. One of the Vertibird's passengers left behind a seriously sweet goody. We're talking a full suit of cherry T-45 Power Armor. Military Issue." Struges said cutting them off.

"Nice, But if it's been there since just after the bombs dropped it's fusion core is more than likely dead." Ryan said seeing where he was doing with this.

"Exactly, we need a new one. And there just so happens to be one in the basement. However he can't get through the damn security gate." Sturges said supprised at Ryans knowledge of technology.

"You forgot to mention the mini gun on the vertibird Sturges." Ax cut in.

"I was getting to that." Sturges retorted back.

"And that none of us know how to use it." Gregor added.

"I don't need to hear anymore. Keep them busy while I go get the fusion core and load up in the suit." Ryan said as he went for the door.

"Wait! You know how to use Power Armor?" Sturges asked.

"Long story." Ryan yelled back as he ran to the basement.

Ryan could here the renewed fighting echoing through the now mostly silent museum as he found the generator. Sure enough it was locked behind a security cage.

"Right.. I don't have a bobby pin. Shit." Ryan cursed as he looked around for something else to use. After a few moments of searching he found something he could use. In a tool box in the corner of the basement he found a hammer and screw driver.

"This should do it." He said as he lined the screw driver up with the lock and began hammering away.

" _Fucking open!"_ He cursed in his mind. The lock was giving but it was taking a lot of effort. A few more strikes and the lock busted open giving Ryan access to the core which as soon as he ejected it from the reactor he raced back up stairs.

"I got it! I'm heading up." Ryan yelled as he ran through the office they were all in firing from the windows.

"Better hurry up we're running out of fusion cells here!" Niome yelled as he passed.

Ryan burst through the door onto the roof turning toward the vertibird he saw it. A fairly rusted suit of T-45 stood a lonesome vigil over the crash. It's soulless optics staring at him.

"I hope this think still works." Ryan said as he installed the core into the armors back. As he did the suits electrical systems began booting to life one more.

"Awesome! Lets rock." Ryan said as he hit the suits release causing the entire back of the suit to open up to allow entry. He ditched his pack and bandoleer discarding them on the rooftop as he climbed in.

"OS boot complete: New user detected: Identified: Sgt. Ryan Roland Crest: Regiment: 108th Infantry 2nd Battalion Special AART Unit: Access Authorization: Authorized: Warning power low: Estimated active combat use fifteen minutes: Warning electrical systems damaged: Warning primary hydraulics offline switching to secondaries: Secondary hydraulics online: Warning Damage detected on right leg and left arm caution advised: HUD Activated: All systems ready disengaging safeties."

The information removed itself form the HUD as the suit's safety locks released allowing him to move it. It was stiff and sluggish at first as the neglected suit protested it's awakening but soon became smoother as he approached the turret on the vertibird. Despite it's age it looked to be functional at least from the exterior. He pulled the release pin on the mount and hefted it into his hands. The suits HUD lit up with a live ammo count as soon as he did.

"Nine hundred rounds. That will do, assuming it doesn't break down." Ryan said as he walked over to the edge of the roof already seeing the the carnage on the road below. The Minutemen were putting up a good fight 5 more corpses lay upon the road joined by the others from earlier. He smiled beneath his helmet.

"Geronimo!"

 **Authors Note: Well there we have it folks new characters introduced and killed off. I will be describing their appearance in greater detail in the next part. Mainly because they were in active battle so Ryan really wouldn't have taken much note of their looks. That and I created them as I wrote so I kinda have to think about the appearance a bit. But yeah I have plans for the group basically becoming a rapid response unit a bit further on from here when Ryan becomes the General of the Minutemen. They will however play a larger part than that though. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
